


After Midnight

by bokunovoltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I dont know how to tag, M/M, Swearing, enjoy the fic yall, i dont really do tags, i heard yall like angst, i planned for sixteen but then the kissing scene ended up in the early chapters, i update monthly or weekly depending on how busy i am, its mostly fluff and bad humor, its only gonna be like seven chapters whoops, lance my bb, maybe smut, vampire keith au, vampire!keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokunovoltron/pseuds/bokunovoltron
Summary: Okay well you're really hot, so if you're gonna murder me, then could I like, see you shirtless first.ngl i started this when i was in like sixth grade and it's kinda crap but people like it and it makes me happy so it's being continuedregular updates again(monthly)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: TRIGGERS  
> I AM NOT ANNOUNCING WHERE THE TRIGGERS WILL BE SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THE TRIGGER(S) LISTED BELOW DO NOT READ OR READ WITH CAUTION  
> TRIGGERS IN FIRST CHAPTER: CUTTING (nothing serious but I don't want anyone to be anything other than comfortable or okay)

So if you were to ask me why I was still awake at the ungodly hour of 4 am, then I would say because I was studying. When in reality I was looking at pictures of hot guys. That's probably the only reason I noticed the serial killer sitting on my window ledge. Now don't get me wrong, I was pretty terrified, but it's not like I really cared about living either, so I opened the window.

"Were you planning on breaking in and killing me?" I said tiredly, yawning despite the strange, dark haired man in front of me. He blinked up at me in surprise. His eyes were oddly colored, a beautiful dark shade of violet. They glowed in the dim light, like some type of animal's perhaps.

"Um, maybe?" The stranger said, he still looked a bit surprised. His voice was deeper than mine and his hair appeared to be a little long, almost like he had a mullet. Almost.

"Okay, well are you gonna come in then?" I said, walking back over to my bed and laying down. He crawled through the window, and walked over slowly. His footsteps were strangely silent, the man looking like he had glided over the few steps instead of walking them. I watched him for what felt like a few minutes. He seemed really attractive, even if I couldn't see anything under the shirt and jacket he was wearing. He had a pretty face, and I liked his dark, shaggy hair. He was pale, which I liked. He seemed pretty physically fit from what his thighs showed under his tight-ass skinny jeans, what the hell. When I was done not-checking-him-out I looked back at his face, he stood there awkwardly, staring at me with those violet eyes of his. I was starting to feel a little awkward about it.

I waved at him. He frowned back.

"What's your name?" I questioned him, my voice slightly muffled by the arm I had thrown over my face. I peeked out from below it to find his eyes now slightly narrowed at me.

"Why?" He answered back, tilting his head head to the left slightly. I sighed.

"Okay well you're really hot, so if you're gonna murder me, could I like, see you shirtless first." 

The request seemed to shock him, which I thought was absurd, because I was pretty sure he should be thanking me for such a simple request before he murdered me. He stayed silent, and I wanted to see what he  _really_ looked like, so I got up and turned on the light. Now it was my turn to be shocked, because he was fucking  _blushing_. Which I thought was adorable, but that's besides the point.

"Aren't murderers supposed to be like stone cold and icy and basically everything that is stated on men's body wash and shampoo. How are you blushing right now dude." I said, smiling a little despite the situation. This only made him blush more. 

"Are you even gonna kill me anymore." I prodded, trying to get him to say something, or at least give me something other than a short answer.

"Why aren't you afraid?" He said instead of giving me an answer. 

"Of what? Death, or you?" 

"Both."

I looked at him, wondering what the motive behind such a question was if he was planning on killing me. 

"Because I hate how things are. I just don't care anymore. Why did you want to know?" I said, glancing at the clock. Thank whatever holy being had decided to make the man appear on a Friday night, or else I would be screwed.

"Then, no. I'm not going to kill you anymore." The man said, beginning to do his glide-walk over to the window again. I panicked, realizing I had enjoyed the company and didn't want him to go yet.

"Wait-uh, are you planning on stopping by again?" I must've been a little obvious, because he even chuckled a little bit.

"Maybe. I don't know yet." He said, my face falling a bit. I waved a little goodbye, laying back down on my bed and waited for him to leave.

"My name is Keith, by the way."

The name took me by surprise. I smiled.

...

The next day I woke up pretty late, beginning to think the encounter last night had been a dream, until I saw a little blade emblazoned with a strange purple mark sitting on my desk next to the window. 

"He- Keith must have left it here last night." I whispered to myself, hoping that this meant that he would be coming back sometime soon. I lifted myself out of the bed, almost running across the room to where the knife was, picking it up and getting a closer look at it. It was a fine blade, polished and sharper than a sharks tooth. The hilt clean and dark. It was very... pretty. The purple symbol on the blade was nearly the same color as Keith's eyes, but not quite. I liked it.

I ran it across the tip of my finger, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough where I felt a little sting. I hadn't cut in a while, and I wasn't tempted, but it made me dread having to hide the marks the next time I did it, and the feeling of shame afterwards. I hated it. So being funny and stupid and making too many jokes actually became a way for me to cope with things. It was the stupidest thing, which is ironic. I decided that I would just rest today, especially since I had woken up so late. It was already two in the evening.

...

That night I stayed up late again, waiting to see if Keith would come back. I glanced at the window every now and then too, wondering if I'd see his violet eyes looking back. I stayed like that for hours, but human bodies tire. I fell asleep. He never came.

But I didn't remember my window being open when I had fallen asleep that night. Or Keith's knife staring at me from my bedside table when I woke up

...

Nothing like that happened again the next night, or the next. Keith hadn't shown up since then. There had been a murder on the local news. I wondered if Keith had found a more interesting and less pathetic victim. I still clutched the knife in my right hand. Nothing happened that night either.

...

It had been a week since Keith had shown up. I was seriously bummed out about it, even though I knew nothing about him. Even my mother had started to notice, trying to get something out of me whenever I gathered the motivation to go downstairs while she wasn't at work. I was attention starved. I had wanted someone to be here with me. My mom was always at work, which left me alone. Keith had been the only interesting thing in my life other than her stories. The knife had been left on my bed when I had started to give up hope. I had been considering cutting again, always shying away from it because I knew I shouldn't do it. It was late. Around one o'clock in the morning. My mom wouldn't be back from a business trip for another two days.

So I picked up the knife. I forgot how scary it was, the pull to feel something else. The resistance you knew you should take against the knife floating in your hand towards your wrist, or your leg. The sting of the blade breaking skin. I barely registered the knocking against my window until it turned more violent, a drop of blood on the carpet, two. And then a hiss as the window opened and the knife was being taken away from me. I knew who it was, the silent, too-fast walking, the pale skin. I wouldn't look up at him.

"Why?" He asked gently, tucking the knife into something on his belt. Probably a sheath. I didn't bother wondering how he had unlocked the window again.

"Where were you?" I mumbled instead of answering, not wanting to talk about it. I didn't look at him.

"I tried to come back for it. I did. I came back the first night, but you were holding it in your hand. I didn't want to take it away from you, but I also didn't want you to hurt yourself." Keith said, eyeing the wound. He touched my arm lightly. He chuckled. That was strange.

"So you moved it to the bedside table. I noticed. You left the window open too. I was hoping you'd come back again after that." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Why won't you look at me? You seemed pretty content doing that last time." Keith said, smirking. He was trying to get me to look at him. I looked. He was smiling up at me. I couldn't help the corner of my mouth that twitched upwards and stayed there.

"There we go." Keith said, still smiling softly. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Bathroom." I said, walking over to my bed when he walked over to the bathroom. I was laying down on it when he came back.

"Wrist out."

Keith started cleaning it, making his moves more gentle whenever I flinched or hissed. When he was done cleaning and bandaging it he put next to me softly and looked at me. I looked back. 

"I'm sorry. I should've come back sooner." Keith said, moving towards the bed and making eye contact with me. Asking if it was okay. I nodded and he sat down on the edge of it.

"It's not your fault. Being a serial killer is hard work." I said jokingly. Keith turned his head towards me with a small smile.

"Sure is." 

We looked at each other for a little bit, both of us smiling softly.

"You should get some sleep." Keith said, getting up and walking towards the open window. I panicked again. 

"Wait-Keith." I said sitting up and reaching my arm out weakly. He turned toward me and did that head tilt thing of his.

"Yeah?" 

"Could you... stay? You don't have to be near me or on the bed, but my mom won't be home for the next two days and I don't wanna be alone." I said quickly. My words rushed. But Keith smiled.

"Yeah." He said again, this time quieter. He walked over the bed and climbed onto it. Sitting against the wall the bed was against, and stretched out his legs. He looked cute like that. I stared at him as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

"Go to sleep, Lance." Keith said, laughing softly. I blushed red, embarrassed at being caught, but I was smiling as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never did learn your name."
> 
> "What do you think it is?"
> 
> "Arnold."
> 
> "Keith I- what the fuck, honestly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this chapter was written at 6:18 am on a sleepless night so sorry if it's a little crap i just wanted to get it out there because i havent started planning for chapter three yet.

It was a Saturday, which meant that Keith was coming over tonight. They had worked out a shaky schedule the last time Keith had been over before he left, since Lance had woken up at around four in the morning. Of course, the schedule was never followed, but it was always nice to have. He still hadn't told Keith his name, since the last time Keith came around he was busy bandaging my wrist up. It was fairly late now, around eleven o'clock, but Keith didn't usually come before twelve, so I was just stuck waiting for the next thirty minutes to an hour. 

There had been another mention of a murder on the news, making me think about who Keith really was. It didn't really matter to me though, as I enjoyed his company nearly too much to care. I didn't know for sure those murders were him anyways. Keith was a strange guy, the type you'd think to be cold and quiet. Once he started to warm up to you though, he giggled sometimes, and was soft and caring. I liked that about him. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. Keith must've had an early night then.

"You know you can just come in right?" I said, hefting the window up with some effort due to the ice coating the sill. He cracked a smile in greeting and came in.

"Yeah, but I like seeing the expression on your face when you realize it's me." Keith said, making me blush. I hadn't even realized there  _was_ an expression for when that happened. I laid down on my bed, motioning for him to sit beside me. He obeyed before opening his mouth say something.

"I never did learn your name."

"What do you think it is?"

"Arnold."

"Keith I- what the fuck, honestly."

"What?!" Keith yelled defensively, raising his hands. "You're the one that asked!"

"Yeah, but you thought my name was  _Arnold_ , dude." Keith blushed, glaring at me before opening his mouth in explanation. Dang, I loved it when he blushed.

"Well, fuck Lance. What the hell do you have against Arnold!?"

"Nothing, Keith." I breathed, taking a moment to stop laughing. "My name is Lance. I hope that isn't  _too_ disappointing, considering the fact that your first guess was Arnold."

"I like it, actually. It's nice... Lance." 

Keith smiled at his lap softly, throwing a quick glance my way. I blushed and smiled too, making eye contact with him briefly before looking away again. We fell into a comfortable silence after that. Throwing each other glances that were sweet instead of awkward. After a few minutes of that I broke the silence.

"So what do you do during the day anyways?"

"Sleep." Keith replied simply, looking up at me with his head tilted. We hadn't seen each other much, but in the times that we had I had come to love that little head tilt of his. I still hadn't gotten used to the strange glowing eyes, though. I summed it up to a weird pair of colored contact lenses.

"Sleep? Don't you have to work, or eat, or something?" 

"Well, yes, but I just have a different way of... doing all of those things." Keith said, gently wringing his hands. Was he nervous?

"Oh. Is that why you can't hang out with me during the day?"

"Yes, but I could rearrange a few things in my schedule so that we could if you like."

"Seriously? You don't have to do that for me." I said, my eyebrows scrunching together. 

"It's fine, Lance. I'll just start sleeping at night instead of during the day. Unless you would like to keep meeting at night."

"Uh, would it be possible to do both?" I said hopefully, looking down at my crossed legs shyly. Keith chuckled.

"Of course. We'd have to find a way to communicate, though."

My eyes lit up.

"Yeah, Yeah! What's your phone number, or email?"

"Oh. Uh, I don't have, uh... those."

"You, Keith, do not have a phone?! In this day and age?! Keith! How could you?!" I exclaimed, holding my hand to my heart in mock offense. Keith rolled his eyes and stretched out on my bed. I blushed and averted my gaze as his dark colored shirt rode up, exposing a sliver of practically snow white skin. Jesus fucking Christ did this boy ever get any sunlight?

"No, I don't. I just never needed one. I'm not in contact with any of my family anyways, and I tend to travel quite frequently too, so I don't often make friends close enough to stay in contact with for an extended period of time. I have been looking for somewhere to settle down for at least a few months, though."

"And do you think this is the place? Because I sure as hell hope so, Keithy boy."

"I'm not sure yet, Lance, but lately I've been thinking that maybe it is." Keith admitted softly, looking at me through his thick eyelashes with a burning look that set my face down to my chest on fire. I opened my mouth, gaping for a second before closing it. Keith just gave me that look and smiled, his cheeks dusted a light pink now. 

"So-uh, so how are we going to contact each other then?" I asked, my face still red. 

"Well, I suppose I  _could_ get a phone, but you would have to teach me how to use it? And don't worry about the cost, money won't be a problem." 

My eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by Keith's proposal, and by the fact that he wasn't worried about the cost.

"What the fuck, dude? Are you like rich or something?"

"Oh. Um... something like that? Maybe I'll be able to explain it to you in the future." Keith said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Dang, could Keith get any better? He was a super hot dude who had a lot of money and wasn't a complete asshole. Not to mention the fact that he was fucking selfless at any given time of the day.

"Okay, then. That's awesome though, man. I could ask my mom if I could go with you to buy the phone with you, and then I'll help you set it up and we can exchange numbers. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great to me, Lance. When would you like to go?" Keith said, propping his head onto a fist so that he was able to look at me. I grinned down at him.

"Whenever you're free, buddy. I'm not picky. Just stop by whenever. My mom is usually pretty flexible about these things." I said, my grin turning into a yawn. I frowned. I didn't want to go to sleep yet. I wanted to keep talking to Keith.

"Hey, where do you live anyways, dude?" I said, realizing I had never learned.

"Oh. I live like in the apartment closest to you on the wall next to you. After the corner? You know that one."

"What?! How have I never seen you before?"

"Because you always go out during the day. I've heard you before. When you fell on your way to the bus." Keith said, smiling teasingly at me. I groaned.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah, I mean you yelled, 'shit! goddam shoelaces!' so loud I'm pretty sure the people three floors down heard it." Keith teased, smirking. I poked his cheek, watching his nose scrunch up in the cutest way when I did. Keith was basically the equal to a kitten at this point. 

"Well, I did get a pretty harsh warning from my neighbors about it sooooo..."

"Yeah, with your fucking language I bet you did."

I made an offended noise at the statement,  _clearly_ Keith was the one with the potty mouth. Keith just chuckled and shook his head.

"Wait, if you live so close, why don't we just, like, slip notes under the doors when we want to talk to each other? That way we wouldn't have to go through the hassle of phones. We'll just ring the doorbell to alert the other that we passed a note if they don't answer the door." I said, my eyes lighting up with excitement. I smiled, proud of my solution.

"And if they still don't answer?" Keith said, eyebrows raised. He was smiling now too. 

"If they still don't answer then just assume they can't talk at the moment and go back to your apartment to wait for a slip of paper."

"Cool." Keith said, smiling softly at me. "But you should probably get some sleep."

"Aw, but Keith talking to you is so fun." I said, drawing out the u in fun. I frowned and made my best puppy dog eyes at Keith. He relented, sighing and sitting back up against the wall with his legs stretched out.

"Okay, well at least lay down so that you're comfortable."

"I can't. Your legs are in the way, I won't fit."

"Well, it's not my fault you're a giraffe. Just like throw your legs over mine or something." Keith said, flicking his hand into the air. I sputtered and blushed.

"But won't that be like, uncomfortable for you?"

"No, it's fine. If I get uncomfortable I'll just tell you to get your long-ass legs off of me or something." Keith rolled his eyes, signaling for me to lay down with a flick of his head and a motion of his hands. 

"Okay fine." I sighed, laying down and throwing my legs comfortably over Keith. He glared at me when one of my legs came to rest across one of his shoulders. I smiled at him, a small laugh leaving my lips. "You asked for it, dude."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I was thinking that maybe we could meet at a park near your house sometime since there's not many kids in the area and it's Winter so no one will be there later in the day. Is that okay with you?" Keith asked, tilting his head. A passing car's lights caught his eyes and they glowed yellow and silver. I looked up at the ceiling. I would have to ask him about that.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." I looked at Keith. "Hey Keith? Why do your eyes glow?"

Keith's eyes widened, but he shrugged anyways, looking away. They flashed a silvery color before going back to normal. 

"See?! They did it again! I've never seen lenses that could do that!"

"I don't- I- I don't know, Lance. They, uh, they just do- they just do that." Keith finished, his sentence broken into stuttered phrases. I narrowed my eyes, not believing a word, but decided to drop it anyways. I didn't want to make him tell me anything he didn't want too.

"Oh. Uh, kay. Hey Keith can you lay down with me?" I asked nervously, avoiding eye contact. I didn't know why I was so nervous, I had already practically thrown the lower half of my body onto him. It wasn't like brushing against each other would do anything.

"Um, how?" Keith said, maneuvering awkwardly to try to fit into the space against the wall next to me. I shifted over and turned onto the side facing him, watching him fall softly into the spot next to me. Suddenly we were face to face. I blushed, my shoulders caving inwards as I wrung my hands roughly. Keith poked me.

"Stop that. Your neck will hurt in the morning if you end up falling asleep with your shoulders like that. Relax." Keith said, rubbing my shoulder gently. I only blushed more and attempted to unfurl my shoulders. That just made me scoot closer to him. I tensed up again.

"Fuck, Lance. What's wrong? Just relax. It's not that hard." Keith said, now taking on a worried tone. He kept rubbing my shoulder gently. I looked down.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have the cutest guy you've ever seen  _literally_ inches from your fucking face." I muttered. Keith just kept rubbing my shoulder.

"What was that?" Keith said, somehow tilting his head without tilting it. I panicked.

"Nothing, uh- Nothing. Nothing at all!" I stuttered, my tone overly cheery. I finally managed to relax. Keith's shoulder rubbing strangely calming. Keith looked at me strangely but didn't question it. He smirked instead and opened his mouth to say something.

"Good boy." Keith joked. I blushed and turned away, face so red that I'd probably blend in with a pile of tomatoes. Keith just flicked my arm.

"How are we supposed to talk if we're not facing each other? The only thing we can do in this position is cuddle, and unfortunately I prefer being the little spoon. Also I refuse to try and wrap myself around your broad-ass shoulders, Mr. Swimmer's Body." Keith said. I didn't have to look at him to know he was rolling his eyes. This just caused me to blush more and bury my face in my hands. Keith just turned me around himself and laughed, taking my hands away from my face. He smiled slightly and sighed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Keith said, face soft. He was fucking adorable.

"What am I gonna do with  _you?"_ I sputtered back, face still red. Keith chuckled softly. I groaned loudly. "You're way too nice! And you compliment my body! I'm getting attached! What will I do without you when you leave?!"

My hands had been gesturing wildly. Finally resting back on the bed when Keith looked at me again, still smiling.

"Guess I better not leave you for a while then, huh?"

"You better not, Yorak." I said, sticking out my tongue at him. He scowled at me, eyebrows drawn together. I lifted my hand to brush against his arm despite the tease. He smiled down at it when it ran across his arm. 

"Where'd you come up with  _Yorak_ , Lance?"

"I don't know! It just seemed like something your mother might name you?! I'm not sure!" I said, rolling my eyes and throwing my arms into the air dramatically. 

"It's pretty late, Lance. Maybe we should sleep now. You still wanna be the little spoon?" Keith said, smiling teasingly. I punched his arm gently.

"Nah, do you?" I said, turning my head towards him. Now it was his turn to blush.

"I don't know... do you  _want_ to cuddle?" Keith said, looking down at his hands while he twiddled his thumbs.

"Sure, why not?" I answered quickly. My heart picked up speed as Keith turned around and I wrapped myself against him. His hair looked so  _soft._

"You okay there, Lance? Your heart's beating a little fast." Keith snickered. I tickled him, testing out my newest weapon. He giggled and shut up fast. And  _man_ if that wasn't the cutest giggle I've ever heard. I sighed.

"G'night, Yorak." I laughed quietly.

"Goodnight, Lance." Keith laughed softly in response. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

...

Sometime during the night I had buried my face in Keith's hair. The locks as soft as they had looked. I breathed in his scent. It almost smelled... ancient? If that makes any sense. But not like, musty ancient. Maybe like how an old campfire would smell? Like you go out to where the fire was the morning after you've had it and it smells, ashy and smoky, but it has scents of home mixed in and it's a little... old? Kind of? I don't know, but I didn't really care. All I knew was that his hair was soft and he smelled like home. When I was done admiring the softness of his hair, which, according to Keith  _'totally wasn't a mullet,'_ I looked at his sleeping face. You couldn't see the moonlight shining down on him from the angle that he was in, but he looked beautiful none the less. His sleeping face was peaceful and his dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks whenever he took a deep breath. His pale skin stood out even in the quiet darkness of the room.  _Damn,_ I had it bad for this guy. I buried my face into his hair again and smiled. Feeling Keith cover my hand with his own and bring it to his mouth to press it against his cheek, but I was so far gone that I fell asleep thinking that I had imagined it.

...

"Don't forget to catch a slug for me, babe!" I yelled as Keith crawled out of the window. He turned back to me and rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his face.

"Lance, for the last time. I will NOT do a Shrek role play with you!" I laughed and yelled out a quick 'bye-bye, Yorak!' as Keith jumped out of the window with his middle finger stuck up at me. I sighed. A dopey smile coming to rest upon my face

Maybe life wasn't so bad.


	3. Talk Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keiths pov are yall excited
> 
> a cute lil song fic inspired by talk too much by COIN  
> the song part isn't huge but yknow gotta have that fluff
> 
> enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoU KNOW I TALK TOO MUCH  
> HONEY COME PUT UR LIPS ON MINE AND SHUT ME UP  
> WE COULD BLAME IT ON HUMAN NATURE

I slipped through Lance's window, making sure to avoid the sun. The rumors about the sun burning vampires away into nothing wasn't true by a long shot, but we still did become blistered and burnt if we were under the sun for more than an hour. Being out there for even a few minutes was guaranteed to get me a pretty bad sunburn, and although Lance taking care of me and slathering some shit that he had all over my body did sound nice, letting him see my skin peeling and dry didn't sound quite as great. It was still pretty early though, Lance's mom would be gone for a few days on a business trip, so Lance asked if I wanted to come over for a while. I do need to feed soon, but naturally my feelings for the lanky Cuban boy got the best of me and I said I would come over the next day.

We had been passing notes whenever Lance got the chance. He had a habit of taking walks at random times of the day, so when he asked his mom every day if he could go out for a little bit, she always said yes. He hadn't been in my appartment yet, and I wasn't sure if I ever wanted him to see it. Letting him see it would be letting whatever I felt for the boy go too far anyways. It didn't matter that I was in too deep already. I would have to leave eventually. The thought hurt more than it should have, making something odd in my chest tighten. My eyebrows pinched together and I cocked my head to the side. Lance would have made fun of me for doing that head thing again. I groaned quietly, still perched on the window sill. I would have to stop tilting my head like that. I'd never be able not to think about Lance whenever I did that. That may cause problems when I... leave him. I jumped down silently onto Lance's floor, sitting on the foot of his bed gently, making sure not to disturb him as he was still asleep, curled up under his blue duvet. His room always smelled like him. Rain and coconut shampoo. I would miss that. More than I would like to admit to myself.

I peered around the lump of his body under the duvet to see his face. He was still asleep, little huffs of breath coming out of his mouth in a breathing pattern I easily recognized. I loved listening to it whenever I stayed the night, never having to work hard to make my breathing pattern the same as his. Not like I needed to breathe anyway, but it was always nice to feel his chest and mine moving in sinc. It calmed me. Suddenly Lance's eyes fluttered open, his sleep dazed, ocean colored irises meeting my own violet ones. He winked, giving me a small smile. I smiled back. He was so pretty what the the fuck, it wasn't _fair._

"Admiring my beauty are we, Keith?" Lance said, his smile growing bigger as he started to wake up more. I rolled my eyes.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." I teased. His bed head was always cute, but it was especially adorable today. I kind of wanted to reach out and comb through it with my fingers, but that was a level of intimacy that I was  _not_ intending on letting myself explore. Especially on someone I had... feelings for. It would be too much. My fingers twitched a little more violently than expected as I stared at Lance's bed head. He noticed and sat up, bending his knee so that it was bent towards the ceiling and propped his head on it. He blinked sleepily, still not fully awake.

"Is my bed head irritating you, Mullet?" Lance paused, looking uncertain about something for a second. "If, uh, you wanna fix it, you can? But only if you want too. I wasn't planning on brushing my hair today since I took a shower last night. It's really not all that hard. I can brush it if you don't wanna fix it but-" 

I interrupted Lance's sort-of-babbling, surrendering to the urge and tentatively reaching my hand out to run through his hair. He leaned into it, his eyes fluttering shut. He was practically purring. I snorted softly.

"What are you, a cat?" I kept massaging his scalp and petting his hair, despite the remark. He laughed softly in return, slowly opening his eyes. His hair was really soft, and  _oh god my hands are going to smell like him after this and I wasn't planning on washing my gloves for at_ least  _a week._ _I spend way too much money cleaning those things anyways._ When I fazed back into reality Lance was looking at me with an odd expression on his face, something I couldn't quite identify as my hands kept sifting through the soft, brown locks on top of his head. After a few minutes of looking at me with that strange expression Lance grinned at me again, making my heart skip a beat when his eyes fully cleared and locked onto me. 

"Well what you rather I do? Bark?" Lance suddenly jumped up, woofing loudly and sitting up to paw at my chest. He pushed me onto my back and licked my face playfully a few times, making my nose scrunch up. He paused, smiling.

"Hey, do that again." He said, bumping my nose with his. Is this gay? Because if it is then I kind of want it to keep going. I bumped his nose back. Yep, this is definitely gay. It's too late to go back now. I'm gay for Lance. Satan help me, I've gotten myself into deep shit.

"Do what again?" I said, tilting my head to the side.  _Dammit._ I gave him a small, playful smile, my hand coming to rest gently on top of his back. I began to draw figure eights on the small of his back. 

"I would say the head tilt thing you always do, because I love it, but the way you scrunched your nose when I licked your face was fucking  _adorable_. Do it again?" Lance asked, jutting his bottom lip out in a pout and making puppy dog eyes at me. I didn't even try to resist. It would've been pointless anyway. I looked at him before smiling slightly and scrunching my face. Lance rolled off of me onto the floor with a thud, a hand over his heart. He looked like he was about to choke. 

"My heart! Keith you are the most adorable thing I have ever seen. I can't fucking  _breathe_. Why can't I be that adorable!" Lance exclaimed loudly, cheeks slightly red and breathless laughter bubbling out of his mouth in between words. A smile stretched across his face and he gazed at me adoringly. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.  _Shit,_ I was in so much trouble, but I couldn't look away from his face as a happy giggle spilled from his lips, his eyes squinting slightly. His hands fluttered from place to place. He bit his lip as he looked at me again and I was gone. I wanted to kiss him so badly my grip on his sheets turned white knuckled. I was pretty sure the look on my face was stupid, but at the moment, I couldn't help it. I would do anything for this boy. All he would have to do is ask. I kept staring at him, the same dumbstruck look on my face. He stared back. And it wasn't awkward. I started thinking that maybe, just  _maybe_ I could try for a kiss. See it where it went. And as I leaned down towards the floor, Lance started to lean up. Our faces so close we could feel the other's breath, and then we both tilted our heads to the side, each of us fitting so well against the other...

_"CAFFEINE, SMALL TALK..."_

Lance and I sprung apart, both of us startled out of the moment by the sound of Lance's ringtone. He laughed nervously, going to see who it was. He answered and held the phone to his ear for a few seconds before hanging up. 

"It was just a scammer. We're all good." Lance smiled warily at me. I smiled back awkwardly, my hand coming up to play with the hair at the back of my neck. 

"What, um, what song was that playing? Your ringtone?" I asked, still a bit awkward, but Lance jumped up, beaming at me. He held out his hand. I took it, lifting myself up and following him over to his desk as he opened his computer. He looked excited. It was cute.

He quickly typed something in, a wide grin stuck on his face. He clicked on a video and quickly paused it.

"That was 'Talk Too Much' by COIN." Lance said, reaching out a hand to grip my arm and bring me closer to his desk. "It's one of my favorite songs. You wanna hear it?" 

I nodded, watching as Lance pressed play and immediately got up, starting to do some kind of stupid dance and blowing a kiss at me. I blushed and rolled my eyes. Leaning against Lance's desk, I watched as he continued to dance, jumping and twisting and sliding across the room. He had climbed up onto the bed at some point and started jumping around on it, playing the air guitar. I had been to busy and laughing and thinking about how beautiful he was that I barely even noticed. Then the music started.

_"Caffeine, small talk_

_wait out the plastic weather_

_mmhmm, uh uh, discussing current events_

_I'll take my time_

_I'm not the forward thinker_

_You read my mind_

_Better to leave it unsaid_

_Why can't I leave it unsaid?..."_

Lance had jumped off the bed while singing the lyrics, pointing at me when it mentioned mind reading. I had rolled my eyes again and called him an idiot when he did that, but the huge smile that refused to leave my face destroyed any bite behind the comment. Lance just swung his hips around until the chorus started. Let's just say my eyes weren't where they should have been. I'm pretty sure no one's eyes  _wouldn't_ be glued to those goddamn hips. I hope he didn't notice. I don't know how he'd react to me staring at his ass, and uh, other things. It's not like I could help myself, he's very...  _gifted_.

_"You know I talk too much_

_honey, come put your lips on mine_

_and shut me up_

_we could blame it all on human nature_

_stay cool, it's just a kiss_

_oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_

_I talk too much, we talk too much"_

I almost choked when the chorus started and Lance walked towards me, his hips swaying and his arms moving, before he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me chest to chest with him at 'honey, come put your lips on mine,' and letting me go at the human nature part. If I'm being honest, I don't think I remember anything other than going into a gay panic until he let me go, the tips of my ears burning red and my mouth dry and parted. I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish, gripping the desk behind me so hard that I heard it groan. Then that motherfucker  _winked and smirked at me. He fucking knew what he was doing._ I wasn't even paying attention to the song at this point, just glaring at Lance as he fucking smacked his own ass, rubbing the spot where he had hit it. Then he turned back and winked at me. He was taunting me. And I was  _not_ going to give in. He danced closer to me again, putting his arms around my neck and brushing our noses together before pulling away again. He grinned mischievously at me, just waiting for me to break. The song had to be over at some point, rig-

"Lance!" I squeaked, fearing for my life as Lance dipped me. He paused, smirking, and drew a line up my back with one hand before lifting me back up into a standing position. My back tingled where he had drawn the line, and my face was so red I thought I might actually be the color of a firetruck right now. I turned around and was surprised to find that he had stopped his wild dancing, instead holding out a hand to me. An invitation...

I grabbed his hand.

He grinned.

Suddenly I was being pulled effortlessly into his arms, despite being slightly taller than him. He was more muscle than he looked. When I had found my footing again, I looked up, Lance was still grinning, swaying his hips despite the fact that I was practically on top of him. I faintly registered the song coming to an end, but I barely even took it into account. 

"Y'know I don't think it's fair that you get to stare at my ass for a whole three minutes and fourteen seconds, but I don't get to stare at yours." Lance said, trying to get me to dance along with him. I gave in, starting to sway slightly. I was too embarrassed to do what he was doing, but at least it was something. He smiled wider as he noticed I had started to dance with him. I turned even redder at his words, biting my bottom lip. His eyes flickered down but quickly came back up.

"What, um, what do you mean? Why would I- why would I be staring at your ass?" I lied, silently swearing at myself. That was a  _terrible_ lie. Lance chuckled, pulling us so close together that our noses gently brushed. I swallowed, clenching my hand into a fist as I tried not to look down at his lips. He smirked at me. 

"So, are you saying that you don't think I'm hot, or that you  _don't_ want me to kiss you right now?" 

I swallowed, my mouth opening, before closing knowing that nothing good would come out of me right now. Why was  _I_ the nervous one. Lance was only, what, 18? I was over 1500 years old!

"That's what I thought." Lance said, leaning in further until our lips were brushing. Then he swooped down and planted a kiss on my neck, laughing when my face fell and I walked over to his bed and fell face down onto it, face red and heart racing. Lance was still laughing in front of his desk. I groaned loudly and threw one of his pillows at him. He laughed harder before finally calming down, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Holy shit, Keith! That was so fucking funny! You should've seen your face!" Lance said, walking closer to the bed. I turned around to face the wall so that I didn't have to look at him, and fucking pouted. After a few moments he climbed onto the bed next to me.

"Aw, Keith... come on, talk to me." Lance said, tugging on my hair. I flipped him off and he laughed again, coming closer so that he could spoon me. I blushed hard and glared at the wall but didn't move away.

"If you turn around I'll give you a proper kiss...." Lance trailed off, his finger repeatedly trailing a line up and down my arm. I grumbled, crossing my arms. He pulled me closer against him. 

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. If you turn around.... then I'll tell you a secret of mine. And it won't be a stupid one, promise." Lance said, nuzzling my neck. After a moment of hesitation, I turned around to face a now grinning Lance. I was still pouting.

"You promised me a secret." I grumbled, looking down at our tangled legs when he pressed a kiss to my jawline and I made a small, embarrassed sound.

"Hmmmm.... my deep, dark secret is that..... everything that just happened was totally set up." Lance finished quickly, now looking a little embarrassed but still smiling at me. I blinked.

"Wait, you mean like, that whole phone call, song, dancing thing was planned? You were  _trying_ to seduce me?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, um, I like you." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. I smashed our faces together, and it was perfect. It was more teeth than tongue, and neither of us were really putting any skill into it, just making sure we never lost contact until Lance ran out of breath, laughing sweetly. His hair was a mess from me grabbing it, his lips were swollen and slick with spit, and his face was read, but I think that's the moment that I knew that I loved him. I frowned, knowing I would have to leave one day, the police were everywhere now, always looking for the murderer that would drain their victims of blood. I cringed every time it was mentioned somewhere, since it was so often now that there had been so many. But, if I only thought about that, I would never get to enjoy the little time I had with Lance. So I smiled and kissed him again.

Then my fangs came out. I hadn't meant for them too, but I lost control. I always do with Lance. I tried to pull away before it caused any damage, but it had already punctured Lance's lip. He winced and touched his lip. I looked down at it, intending to inspect the damage, but instead nearly losing control. I hadn't fed in weeks. I was supposed to feed today. And the fact that the blood coming out of Lance's lip was  _his_ blood... it drove me insane. I started sucking the blood out of the small wound, Lance started complaining, trying to push me away and panicking when he realized I wasn't listening. I stopped when I had sucked the wound dry. I detached my mouth from his lip, horrified at myself. Lance had started crying.

"Fuck, Lance. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to feed on- I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Lance, I'm sorry don't start crying, baby, it's okay." I wiped at the tears streaming down his face, mentally cursing myself because he had  _told_ me one of his biggest fears was being taken advantage of and I had done just that. At least now the puncture would heal faster due to my saliva. It was already starting to look better. I stroked Lance's hair, nearly crying myself when I saw the look of fear Lance had on his face, and how he would cower if my face got too close. and then I realized that I was full on vampire. I quickly switched myself back. Lance got off of the bed, quickly walking backwards towards his door.

"What- what  _are_ you?" Lance said, taking a defensive position. I knew I was gonna mess this up. I shouldn't have ever come back here after that first night when I was going to kill him. I knew this was my fault, and suddenly I couldn't hold my tears in. They started streaming down my face, red and large. Lance winced at the blood coming out of my eyes.

"I'm a vampire, Lance, but I never meant to hurt you! I just- you made me... made me feel safe, and like maybe I didn't have to spend my whole life running... I- I'm sorry, Lance." I said, sobbing in between words. Bloody tears dripped onto Lance's bed sheets, staining them. He relaxed, sighing and walking over to the window. His shoulders heaved as he breathed deeply.

"I- just go, Keith." Lance said, tensely waiting for me to leave the room. I paused when I heard him start crying as soon as the door closed. Blood red tears never stopped falling from my face. I opened and closed my apartment door numbly, walking over to my makeshift bed in a corner and lying down, weeping for hours.

I loved Lance...

And he hated me. 

 


	4. Before You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i have to say is that the title has literally almost nothing to do with the chapter
> 
> -
> 
> i wrote a whole ass chapter of smut but then deleted it all and replaced it with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at me updating again after 5 years how is everyone
> 
> also i forgot to go through and re-add the italics i love to overuse so enjoy

So... I kissed Keith, and then he drank my blood? Wasn't really expecting that to happen last week. Honestly, it doesn't make a difference whether or not he's human, he's still Keith, right? Unless he's not anymore... I haven't really left my bed since he left. I'm still getting over the shock of that happening. I want to talk to him, but I don't know if he wants to talk to me, or what's going to happen, or if he's even still here. I'm scared. Of Keith. Ridiculous right? I miss him, though. It's been too lonely in my apartment without him. My mom still won't be home for another three weeks. I should be used to it by now. The deafening silence that fills my head whenever I'm alone. I've gotten more accustomed to it over the years. Keith filled that silence... and now that he's gone, I don't know what to do with it.

I miss Keith. So, so badly, and I wish I hadn't told him to leave that day. I should just go talk to him, but every time I go to stand in front of his apartment door it's silent, and I'm afraid that I'll open it and he won't be there anymore. He'll be gone. He'll have left me alone here. I don't know if I could take that. But what if he is there? I would see his pretty, violet eyes and annoying mullet and perfect, pale skin standing in front of me again. The person I had come to love over the course of just a few months.

So maybe I should take that chance. I will take that chance.

I sat up, not caring about getting dressed, and rushed over to Keith's door. I raised my hand to knock... and paused. And then a huge grin spread across my face as the door was opened slowly. Keith looked at me, surprised. His hair was messy, and god did I miss that hair. He looked down at the floor.

"Hi?" Keith said in a small voice, quiet and vulnerable.

I leaned forward, embracing him in a tight hug. He tensed and then relaxed, his arms coming to rest loosely around me. He breathed out a long breath, making small whimpering noises that I soon realized were the sounds of Keith crying as his blood red tears seeped into my blue shirt. It made a pretty shade of purple. I wondered if that's what we would look like if we were combined, slipping into each other as easily as water slid through the cracks in dull, gray cement.

"Hey, baby boy." I said, smiling when Keith hugged me tighter at the pet name. "It's alright..."

When Keith finally looked up, his eyes were puffy and his face was streaked with red. I licked at his cheek as another tear made its way down Keith's cheek. The metallic taste of blood had never bothered me much. He buried his face in my shirt again. We were still standing in the doorway.

"I- you-" Keith swallowed. "You should hate me Lance. I never meant- I never meant to hurt you. I know that you hate being taken advantage of, and I didn't tell you who I was... what I was. I was supposed to leave two months after I came to this town, but something about you has always made me stay..."

"Keith-" I started.

"But maybe the best thing for both of us would have just been for me to leave. To step back. You were supposed to be safe. I have no place here. I have no place anywhere." Keith cried into my shoulder.

I walked us into his apartment, gently closing the door behind us and sitting us down on Keith's makeshift bed, his apartment achingly bare. He only had a few belongings, plus something in a room that I couldn't identify since the door was only cracked open.

"I know the feeling, baby, but you do have a place. You will always have a place as long as long as I'm here with you. I'll never leave you, Keith, so never leave me. Please. Don't leave." I said, pulling Keith onto my lap.

I laid my cheek on top of his head and closed my eyes as Keith's hand came to rest on his lap over mine. "I won't leave, Lance, ever. And you'll always have a place with me, too." Keith paused, looking nervous before closing his eyes and responding with, "I- I think... I think I'm in love with you, Lance." Keith opened his eyes, looking up at me. 

"Keith..." I said, tearing up, "how could you not be?! I am the epitome of perfection. I have the looks, the personality, the- mmph!" I exclaimed as Keith kissed me, laying me down on the bed.

"Shut up." Keith growled. Something inside of me clenched at hearing Keith growl. Keith was very good at getting me to shut up after that. We were like that for a while before I needed air. I grinned.

"What?" Keith said, a dark blush overcoming his features. I giggled.

"You blush over me asking that, but not over kissing me breathless?" I teased as Keith sat up, pouting. I sat up too, slinging my arms around Keith's waist and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Aw, babe," I whined, "don't be like that, you know I was just teasing..."

I peppered kisses along Keith's jawline and neck, the actions not taking long to make Keith melt back into my arms. He whimpered when I sucked hard against where he had two small puncture wounds in his neck, squirming and hooking his fingers under my crossed legs. 

"Lance," Keith said, drawing out the syllable, "it's too sensitive there."

"Mmh." I grunted in response, licking the slowly forming hickey. Keith shivered. "Sensitive in a bad way?"

Keith mumbled something incoherent. I bit the spot gently, smiling as Keith gasped. 

"What was that?" I asked, biting down harder. Keith's back arched against me.

"No..." Keith mumbled. I smiled, turning Keith around so that he was sitting on my lap and facing me. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his hair, inhaling his scent. Suddenly I got an idea, grinning. He made a small sound and I pulled back to look at him.

"When's the last time you ate, baby?" I said, putting a hand against Keith's cheek and watching as he melted into the touch. My lips twitched upward at how responsive Keith was.

"Mmm... four weeks ago." Keith said, closing his eyes as I hugged him tight again. He pulled at my arms until I loosened them, pulling back to mouth at my Adam's apple. I groaned when he gently scraped his fangs against the spot, putting a hand in his hair and keeping him glued to the spot. I felt him smile when I swallowed, throat spasming against his mouth.

"How often do you need to eat?" I asked curiously.

".... Every three-to-four weeks."

I pulled Keith away at that, heart melting at the face he made when I made him sit across from me instead of on my lap. He pouted, giving me puppy eyes. I would've given in if this was about something different. I almost gave in anyways.

"Feed off of me." I said determinedly. Keith bit his lip, scratching his arm and looking away from me.

"Lance..." Keith trailed off, and now I was pouting. I opted to pull Keith back onto my lap, watching his lips part as he sighed when I began toying with the longer hair at the back of his neck.

"Come on, Kei. You're gonna have to do it soon anyways," I said. Keith frowned and played with the hem of my shirt.

"Yeah, but after what happened last time..." Keith said, worrying his lip between his teeth. I pulled Keith's face closer to mine with my hands.

"I was just surprised last time, yeah?" I told Keith, who was looking at me with wide eyes. "Plus, I know that you would never hurt me."

"Are-are you sure? I don't wanna do this unless you're one-hundred percent, Lance," Keith asserted.

"Yeah, I am. I promise I'll tell you if it's too much." I confirmed, giving a small nod. Keith thought for a second, looking away as his eyebrows furrowed before making eye contact again. He smiled kindly.

"Okay." Keith whispered, hands maneuvering so that one was pressed gently against the back of my neck and the other was wrapped loosely around my hips. He moved his face towards the veins in my neck, lightly scratching his fangs against the spot he had chosen as a warning, giving me a chance to back out. I just kissed his hair and waited, before perking up and pushing Keith off for a second. 

"Are you okay?" Keith asked as I nodded. "I'm sorry, Lance, I shouldn't have-"

"No- no, no, no." I said, smiling, "I just have a question."

"Okay," Keith breathed out, relieved. "What is it?"

"Won't I turn into a vampire or something if you bite me?" I asked, and Keith smiled.

"Oh. No, to become a vampire you have to drink a vampire's blood that was willingly given, and harvested by the vampire himself." Keith explained, and I nodded, a small smile spreading across my face.

"Okay, wanna keep going then?"

Keith nodded and resumed his earlier position, once again scratching his teeth against my neck to give me a chance to back out even though he knew I wouldn't. I just huffed out a gentle breath into his hair, flicking his arm when I got impatient. Keith chuckled lowly and licked my neck in response before sinking his teeth in. I gasped, back arching as Keith rubbed my back comfortingly. I shivered as I felt his tongue lick the skin between his teeth soothingly, moaning when Keith ground his hips against mine to try and take some of the pain away. I just melted into him, getting a heady feeling as the pain faded away. He pulled away this time, giggling as he saw my face. I whimpered at his blood covered teeth, pulling him into a kiss. The metallic tang of blood didn't bother me as I groaned into his mouth. Keith pushed me away after a few minutes, smiling.

"I'll start again in a second, but I just wanted to tell you that a vampire's bite can affect people in a few different ways, usually depending on how they feel about the vampire that's feeding off of them." Keith told me, smiling amusedly at my blissed out face. "Judging by your expression though, you'll just get a feeling of euphoria."

Keith simpered fondly at me when I nodded, chuckling when I tried to bring him closer to my neck again. He gave in, his arms positioned around me comfortably once again. I whimpered when his teeth sank in and he sucked gently, my hips bucking slightly when he did it again. After that he hugged me tightly, making affectionate little noises when I would tug on his hair or grab fistfuls of his shirt. Around ten minutes later I began to feel drowsy, movements becoming sluggish. I slumped over Keith and the other boy gently laid me down, disconnecting his mouth so that the small puncture wounds didn't tear. When he brought his mouth back to my neck he brought my hand into his, laying our joint palms onto the spread blankets below us, the mattress squishing softly under the weight. Keith continued to suck on my neck gently, sucking harder every once in a while to get a rise out of me. My dick was half-hard, but all I could feel was Keith's mouth against my neck. After another ten minutes Keith sucked harshly one last time, licking the spot before kissing it and laying down to cuddle with me. He spooned me, coaxing my shirt off and pulling a blanket over us. He mouthed at my bare shoulder, fingers trailing lightly over my collar bones. I melted back into him, sighing at the loving treatment. Keith whispered sweet nothings into my ear, until I fell asleep, a dopey smile on my face.

-

By the time I had woken up, the sun was close to setting, casting a golden glow over everything. I sat up, touching my wounded neck gently and smiling when I felt the two small puncture wounds sitting on my neck. I swallowed, cringing at the dryness of my throat and deciding to get some water. I walked over to the kitchen, opening the cupboard and pulling out a clear glass before filling it with water. Keith was no where to be seen so I assumed he was using the bathroom or something. Did vampires even use the bathroom? I mean they had to, right, otherwise they would-

Keith opened the apartment door, holding a couple of paper bags from- Safeway? Why had he gone there?

"Hey, Lance." Keith greeted after closing and locking the door. I grinned at him, setting the nearly empty glass of water down onto the counter and walking over to him. He was turned towards the table on the other side of the counter, setting down the bags. I slid my arms around his waist, kissing his hair.

"Hey. What's in the bags?" I asked, burying my nose into his neck.

"Food," Keith said, turning his head towards mine and giving me a quick peck on the forehead. 

"You can eat regular stuff?"

"No, but I figured that if you'll be around here more often that you might like some stuff to eat. You'll probably be pretty hungry soon." Keith admitted, and I think I may have fallen in love a little more at his words. 

I turned Keith towards me, kissing him intensely and making a little noise of surprise when I felt his fangs still out. I ran my tongue over them and sucked greedily on his bottom lip before pulling away. Keith held onto me tightly, looking a little dazed.

"Whoa." Keith said, making me laugh. He pecked me on the nose. "What was that for?"

"For being the best." I said, walking over to the bags on the table and seeing what he had bought.

Pasta, burritos, mac n' cheese, a tub of ice cream, some fruits, crackers, soup, candy, and a shit load of... salad.

"Was this much salad really necessary?" I asked Keith, raising an eyebrow. 

"Being healthy is very important for you, Lance, especially sin-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, mullet."

Keith tried to glare and frown at me, which just ended up looking like more of a pout. I put the salad onto the table and wrapped my arms loosely around him again, resting my forehead against his. He looked away, face reddening when I smiled at him. When he still refused to look at me I poked my tongue out, licking a stripe up the center of his face. He wrinkled his nose, finally making eye contact.

"Thank you, though, for doing this." I said, smiling gently at him. "You're perfect, and you feed me, so logically the next step is marriage."

Keith giggled. "I can only hope that it is," Keith said, grinning widely, "but we need to put the groceries away before the ice cream melts."

I beamed at Keith, turning around to grab one of the bags. I waited for him to grab a bag as well before walking over to the fridge. I started putting the groceries away, smiling happily. Keith stared at me, the dopiest expression I had ever seen stuck on his face. His eyes watched me as I put the groceries away, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

"You're beautiful," Keith said, my face flushing red at the words.

"Stop talking to yourself," I said back, watching as Keith slowly became red too.

When we finished putting away the groceries Keith led me back over to the nest he called a bed, sitting down and leaning against the wall before sitting me down in between his legs. I relaxed into him, sighing when he went back to mouthing at my neck. It was a good thing my mom wouldn't be home for another few weeks, because I fully intended to be like this with Keith for as long as I could. 

"Hey, Keith?" 

"Hm?"

"Are you a virgin?" I asked. Keith choked on his spit.

"Uh, no..." Keith said, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Are you?"

"I mean... yeah? I am? I've fingered myself before but that's pretty much it. I got close with a girl once but backed out at the last second." I admitted. Keith hummed, one of his hands tracing patterns on my stomach.

"Well, that's more than I've done in the last two hundred years. Also my first time wasn't very good, and I haven't been with anyone since then." Keith said.

"You're telling me that in all of the years you've been alive, you've only been with one person?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I guess no one ever really caught my eye..." Keith trailed off, and I felt a flash of jealousy vault through me.

"So I guess that first guy must've been pretty special, huh?" I asked, dejected. Keith must've sensed the jealousy and hurt in my voice, as he spun me around and brought my face close, shaking his head.

"Oh, baby, no," Keith said, giving me a quick kiss. "He wasn't special at all. I was a stupid teenager and made a stupid decision, that's all." He explained, pecking me on the cheek. I relaxed again and sighed into his embrace.

"Sorry. I know it's stupid of me to be jealous, and-"

"It's not." Keith said, looking into my eyes intensely. "Lance, when you said that you had gotten close with a girl I felt the same way... But what happened then isn't what matters now. What matters now is you, and I love you, Lance."

"I love you too." I said back, and it was an understatement. We kissed, for a long, long time before I reminded Keith that some people actually  _needed_ air to survive.

I smiled happily, content. It was dark now, the moonlight the only source of brightness. My heart swelled at the boy in front of me.

I loved him too much, but that's what made it so perfect.

 

 

 

 


End file.
